


Pretty Dumb Hunk

by KaptainKarkat



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Benrey being a cheeky lil shit, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, Short & Sweet, cute couple stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainKarkat/pseuds/KaptainKarkat
Summary: Mishaps happen when the two gays try to cook, baths ensue. Literally I was in the bath and went "this could be a fic".
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pretty Dumb Hunk

“Heh. Balls.” Gordon heard Benrey chuckle for the umpteenth time that minute.  
“I’ll kick you out of the kitchen.” Gordon said, taking the bowl of meat from the short creature.  
He’d invited Benrey to help him make dinner. It was spaghetti and meatballs. Simple, tasty and relatively easy to make when your cooking partner didn’t continuously obsess over the phallic nature of the name.  
He handed Benrey the bowl of sauce that he’d been mixing together. “Here, take this.” He said.  
Benrey fumbled over it for a few seconds before the metal bowl tumbled to the floor, spreading red sauce everywhere.  
Benrey, successfully covered from the knees down, looked between the mess and Gordon before moving the bowl to the counter and petulantly putting his hands up, claiming, “Wasn’t me.” As if the sauce had leaped onto the floor by itself.  
“I watched it happen.” Gordon said. “I’m not stupid.”  
“Ya sure about that, Feetman? Mr PhD? Pretty…dumb hunk?” Benrey answered.  
“That’s not even the right order of-” Gordon gave up mid-sentence, already seeing that he wasn’t going to win this one. “Just-just go to the bathroom.”  
Benrey’s eyes lit up. “Can we-can we have a bath?”  
“You’re the only one who got dirty.” Gordon reasoned and immediately realised his mistake when Benrey tackled him to the ground, directly into the relatively small mess, splattering it everywhere.  
Gordon took a moment when Benrey laughed themselves breathless.  
“You have ten seconds to get into the bathroom before I end you.” Gordon started. “Ten. Nine. Eight-” he relished in the way that Benrey immediately ran.  
When Gordon followed after cleaning up the spilt sauce, Benrey in the middle of trying to wrestle his helmet off. It was very well tangled in his hair.  
Back in Black Mesa, Gordon had been far too busy trying to get them out to really take notice of Benrey, so it was only after their escape that he started to wonder what Benrey really was. His greatest fascination ended up being that was under the helmet that was practically glued to the little gremlin’s head.  
Gordon now knew that it was a mass of black waves with a mind of its own. Benrey noticed him watch their struggle and let the helmet drop. It dangled, still stuck in some hair.  
“Having fun there?” Gordon asked.  
Benrey stared at him with a blank face that barely hid the mild anger within. “So much fun, you don’t even know man. I wish there was a game about this shit.” They answered, taking their pants off instead.  
Gordon gave up his teasing to go help free his lover from the dastardly helmet. By the time they were both undressed and ready to get in, the bath was full of water and bubbles. The two navigated their way in, Gordon getting in first and Benrey climbing in afterwards, settling in his lap.  
Benrey immediately started throwing the bubbles around, putting them on the walls, blowing them into the air and turning around to build a pile on Gordon’s head. Gordon eventually fought him down so he could wash his hair.  
This was his favourite part of this rare activity. He took a small amount of shampoo and started massaging it into Benrey’s skull, using his fingernails to really get in there. He felt Benrey melt underneath his hands.  
“Bro…you should do hair stuff.” Benrey mumbled, “Like pro.” Gordon chuckled, scooping water onto their head to rinse. He did the same process with conditioner and admired his handy-work; smooth, silky curls that were already springing up without even being dry yet.  
Benrey sat up and grinned at him. “Can I wash yours?” He asked, miming a head massage in the air.  
Gordon considered this. His brain reminded him of the claws that sometimes appeared in place of Benrey’s hands. “If you promise not to do that claw thing, sure, you can give it a try.” He answered, shuffling around Benrey to swap their places.  
Benrey perched himself on the side of the tub to get a better angle and took out Gordon’s usual pony-tail. He ran his hands along the shaved sides of Gordon’s head, enjoying the soft, spiky texture that rubbed against his palms.  
They copied their boyfriends ritual, rising it with water and then working the shampoo through. It smelt fruity, like a soda that he and Tommy used to buy from one of their favourite vending machines. They’d tried to find it up in the outside world, but it didn’t seem to exist.  
When he thought the hair had had enough shampoo, he rinsed it out and started on the conditioner. It was much smoother and didn’t foam as satisfyingly as the previous substance, but it felt nice afterwards.  
“There ya go.” Benrey declared when finished. “Objective complete.” He flopped into the water, snuggling back into Gordon’s chest, feeling very proud of himself.  
“Good job.” Gordon said, rising out of the water. “Should we go finish dinner?”  
Benrey pulled him back down, watching the water level rise again. “Five more minutes?” He pouted.  
Gordon rolled his eyes. “Fiiiiine. Five more minutes.” He replied. “I don’t want reheated meatballs.”

**Author's Note:**

> fanks for reading this dumb lil thing. Have a nice day/night


End file.
